Learning to Live Again
by ThoseBritishAuthors
Summary: Hi, this is my first fanfic! Annabeth and Percy broke up.. but what happens when they meet again? Seven years after they broke up... Will they get back together or will the gods play with their emotions? EvillyLungs 3:)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

7 years ago

**Percy's POV**

"I'm sorry, Percy. I can't do this anymore! I can't pretend that everything is okay! We are just too different. I can't stay! I have to leave. One day you will forgive me," Annabeth says to me before walking out of camp. 'I can't believe she did that to me, after all we had been through. She found a way to hurt me. Why, Annabeth, why?' I thought to myself that night. Why did she leave me? Yes we argued, but every relationship has its ups and downs. She left on the night, I was going to propose. But that was all over now; I had no idea what to do with the ring. I will probably just sell it. It has no worth to me now. The diamond was in the shape of an owl. Her mother's symbol. Athena. Athena and my father, Poseidon, had finally just accepted our relationship. Why did the fates have to do this to me? What had I ever done to harm them? I knew they weren't happy about the relationship, but they had agreed as parents to stay out of it. They wanted to see their children happy. Hah! That turned out well!

**Annabeth's POV**

I broke up with Percy. I had too! The constant fights where starting to upset me. I also heard rumours about him and Rachel. The rumours where saying how Percy didn't love me. He loved Rachel, and Rachel loved him. I had doubts in my mind. "Percy are the rumours true?" I asked him one night. He looked shocked. "No! I love you! Remember that Annabeth. I love you! Always have, always will," he said to me. I believed him. Well, I did until the next day. I wanted to surprise him at work when I heard him telling Rachel "Don't worry! She doesn't suspect a thing!" I was confused. I couldn't help but listen in. "Good" I heard Rachel say, then she continued by saying "She'd hate me if she knew what we have been doing! Oh, thanks for paying for dinner a few nights ago!" I was heart-broken. The rumours had been true. That's when I saw them hugging. I couldn't stand this anymore. I burst the door open. The two figures broke apart. "Well don't you two look comfortable?" I said with, coldness, anger and jealousy in my voice. "Annabeth, it's not what it looks like!" Percy said to me. "It's exactly what it looks like! The rumours are true!" That's when I realised, I wasn't good enough, I wasn't rich enough, I wasn't pretty enough. My anger and jealousy came over with a new emotion – sadness. "I'm sorry, Percy. I can't do this anymore! I can't pretend that everything is okay! We are just too different. I can't stay! I have to leave. One day you will forgive me," I say before walking away…. And that was the last time I hoped to see Perseus Jackson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here is Chapter 2! Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: i do not repeat do not own Percy Jackson and the other characters... in this chapter except for Alec and Amelia :)  
**

Chapter 2

**Annabeth's POV**

Even though it happened seven years ago… I still couldn't believe it. He was cheating on me. I now have a seven year old kid, Alec. Alec Chase. Alec's father is Apollo, god of healing, truth, prophecy and music. I told Apollo what I saw, and that how I felt he had lied to me. Apollo said "He didn't lie, he does love you, but the rumours weren't all lies either." I figured if the GOD of truth was telling me that Perseus Jackson was better out of my life, for good. Nine months after I spoke to Apollo, Alec was born. He glowed, a radiant yellow, like he was being blessed. Which Alec probably was. Alec is a smart kid, well of course he was, and two generations of Athena's godly blood ran through his veins. He always tells the truth, he goes to a school for the talented, and he wants to be a doctor. So, you could say, the only good thing about Percy Jackson is that because of his betrayal, I now have the most important and precious thing in my life, Alec.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"Daddy, Daddy, wake up!" my seven year old says to me. "MPHH!" I grumble and turn over, so my back is facing her. "Don't make me…" I hear her say. Uh-Oh. She will either Charmspeak me, or worse – use her water power, that she has inherited from me. All of a sudden a massive wave crashes onto me. I should get all wet. But I don't. "Daddy, you need the toilet…" Great now my kid is charmspeaking me. It isn't working though. Not yet anyway. She shakes my shoulder. Now I need the toilet. I jump out of bed, and go. "Amelia, you are in so much trouble. You know I don't like your methods of waking me up!" I shout through the door. I hear her laugh. She's at her silly seven stage of life. Oh – Amelia is my daughter – a demigod, her mother is Aphrodite. She saw I was in love and she used that to her advantage... She thought of children – children with the woman I loved. And nine months later I received a letter telling me to think of Annabeth, then a little girl with black raven curls, with striking blue eyes. A baby. To think of what love I would have for that child then when she saw I had followed her instructions she transported into my house and handed over a little girl. "Take care of her. Her name is Amelia. Tell her of her powers, get her to use them, tell her about me and why and how she is here." Aphrodite instructed me. And since that day, that was the only good thing about Annabeth leaving me. I think about her everyday though. She is probably married, with a kid that looks just like her. Smart too. Never looking back. Never thinking about me, because I am not worth a second thought. If only she would have let me explain. If she did think about me she would be plotting ways to kill me, painfully, or that I married Rachel, the person who was like a sister to me. Of course I loved Rachel, but not in the way I loved Annabeth. In fact, I still love Annabeth. I have to speak to her. I will. I will speak to her right now. "Amelia, can you go to your room please? You can come out later. When breakfast is ready but I need to speak to someone, it is important, Okay?" My daughter nodded and left the room. I created an area of mist. "Oh Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering," I say as I throw the golden drachma into the mist. "Annabeth Chase," I say…

Annabeth is bought onto the screen "Alec! Put that down," I hear her say. Alec had her blonde hair and grey eyes. Alec was an exact male replica of her. I clear my throat. She slowly turns around "W-w-what?" She stumbles…

* * *

**There's chapter 2 :) There will be anger and other emotions in the next chapter :) Review if you want :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or other characters except Alec and Amelia**

**Here is Chapter 3 enjoy...  
**

Chapter 3

**Annabeth's POV**

_Last Time: … Annabeth is bought onto the screen "Alec! Put that down," I hear her say. Alec had her blonde hair and grey eyes. Alec was an exact male replica of her. I clear my throat. She slowly turns around "W-w-what?" She stumbles…._

"Annabeth…. Is that really you?" I hear a familiar voice say to me. "Who are you, Alec please go up to your room, understand?" I say to the person, and Alec. "Yes Mum," my perfect little angel say as he heads upstairs. "Annabeth, don't you remember me? It's me, Percy!" he says to me. He smiles a big smile, as I feel my blood starting to boil. "7 years Percy, 7 years how's Rachel? I hope you two are happy together," I say to him, as my eyes start to fill up with tears. "Rachel…? Annabeth, I never cheated on you! I loved you! I still do! That's –""YOU LIAR! IF YOU LOVED ME THEN WHY DID YOU CHEAT? IF YOU LOVE ME THEN WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO CONTACT ME? IF YOU DIDN'T CHEAT THEN WHAT WAS SHE SAYING? WHAT WHERE YOU DOING?" I shout at him as tears roll down my cheeks. "Annabeth, she was helping me plan how I was going to propose to you! Ugh! I made a mistake for contacting you! Bye!" he says as a little girl walks into the room. "Daddy – what's all the shouting for?" She says before he gets rid of the mist. He had a child, though, so did I. Percy Jackson was going to propose, and I accused him of cheating on me. The seven years could have been so different if I had stopped to listen. I could be married to my soul-mate; however, I wouldn't have Alec then. And that would break my heart. I run up to my room and cry my eyes out as I punch my pillow. It dawns on me. Alec and I need a holiday.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I can't believe I told Annabeth I was going to propose to her! 'Idiot, idiot, and idiot' I think to myself. "Daddy, what was all the shouting," my little princess says for the second time. "It wasn't me shouting. I was talking to my old…. Friend… except she hates me now," I explained. "Why Daddy?" she is trying to chamspeak me again. "I'll tell you when you are older Amelia." I say. I really must have hurt Annabeth seven years ago.

-Flashback-

"_One day you will forgive me," she says before walking out of camp. "Im glad she is gone! That blonde was getting on my nerves! Now I have you all to myself!" Rachel says while walking closer to me with every word. "You mean, you planned this Rachel? If you wanted Annabeth to break up with me, why did you agree to help me propose to her?" I said to her. Rachel started to shake her head as she told me her evil plan. "You really are a Seaweed Brain, aren't you? First, I start the rumours. Then, we start hanging out during the day. After that, we start going out for dinner at posh restaurants every night so we can plan her surprise. Then one day she walks in on us hugging! Voila! Relationship over, ended!" Rachel says before she starts cackling. "I can't believe you would do that to me Rachel! How dare you!" I say before storming out of my office at the Big House. _

_-_End of Flashback-

Somehow, I needed to tell Annabeth! Let's hope she is at Camp this year as a teacher. "Amelia, pack your bags, we're going to camp!"

* * *

**Hey guys! There was chapter 3! I need some more characters created so PM me start it of with Evillungs include the characters age and godly parent! Some might be used in Chapter 4! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Do not own Percy Jacson or other characters in this chapter except Amelia and Alec! :) Oh and any songs used!  
**

**Here is Chapter 4! Enjoy! :)  
**

Chapter 4

**Percy's POV**

They are here. They are back here, both of them. At camp. And both alive. I am waiting for one of them to kill the other. What is surprising me was Annabeth singing karaoke!

_Everybody's waiting  
Everybody's watching  
Even when you're sleeping  
Keep your ey-eyes open_

_The tricky thing_  
_Is yesterday we were just children_  
_Playing soldiers_  
_Just pretending_  
_Dreaming dreams with happy endings_  
_In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords_  
_But now we've stepped into a cruel world_  
_Where everybody stands and keeps score_

_Keep your eyes open_

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown_  
_Everybody's watching to see the fallout_  
_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_  
_Keep your ey-eyes open_  
_Keep your ey-eyes open_  
_Keep your ey-eyes open_

_So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard_  
_Every lesson forms a new scar_  
_They never thought you'd make it this far_  
_But turn around (turn around), oh they've surrounded you_  
_It's a showdown (showdown) and nobody comes to save you now_  
_But you've got something they don't_  
_Yeah you've got something they don't_  
_You've just gotta keep your eyes open_

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown_  
_Everybody's watching to see the fallout_  
_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_  
_Keep your ey-eyes open_  
_Keep your ey-eyes open_  
_Keep your ey-eyes_

_Keep your feet ready_  
_Heartbeat steady_  
_Keep your eyes open_  
_Keep your aim locked_  
_The night goes dark_  
_Keep your eyes open_

_(Keep your eyes open_

_[4x])_

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown_  
_Everybody's watching to see the fallout_  
_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_

_Keep your ey-eyes open_  
_Keep your ey-eyes open_  
_Keep your ey-eyes open_  
_Keep your ey-eyes open_  
_Keep your ey-eyes open_

Annabeth had an amazing voice. I saw her smirk at Rachel, as if she was warning her to keep her eyes open. Rachel stood up. Took the microphone off Annabeth, "My turn blondie," Rachel says to her before smiling and waving at me. Where they fighting over me?

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Yes, it sounds immature but we were fighting over Percy! What made it worse was that he was in the audience. Rachel is an awful singer, she makes your ears bleed. She has to ruin a great song doesn't she!

_Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"_

As she sings that she pushes me into a corner. Is she asking for death?

_Ha!_  
_Time for a little revenge_

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and..._  
_I had it all, I had him right where I wanted him_  
_She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause_  
_She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"_

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it_  
_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_  
_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_  
_She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

_She's not a saint_  
_And she's not what you think_  
_She's an actress, whoa_  
_She's better known_  
_For the things that she does_  
_On the mattress, whoa_  
_Soon she's gonna find_  
_Stealing other people's toys_  
_On the playground won't_  
_Make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list_  
_She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it_  
_I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling_  
_And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things_

_But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know_  
_Or pushing people down it gets you where you wanna go_  
_They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me_  
_But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

_She's not a saint_  
_And she's not what you think_  
_She's an actress, whoa_  
_She's better known_  
_For the things that she does_  
_On the mattress, whoa_  
_Soon she's gonna find_  
_Stealing other people's toys_  
_On the playground won't_  
_Make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_I'm just another thing for you_  
_To roll your eyes at, honey_  
_You might have him but haven't you heard_  
_I'm just another thing for you_  
_To roll your eyes at, honey_  
_You might have him but I always get the last word_  
_Whoa_

_She's not a saint_  
_And she's not what you think_  
_She's an actress, whoa_  
_She's better known_  
_For the things that she does_  
_On the mattress, whoa_  
_Soon she's gonna find_  
_Stealing other people's toys_  
_On the playground won't_  
_Make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_  
_'Cause I don't think you do. Oh._  
_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_  
_I don't think you do_  
_I don't think you do_  
_Let's hear the applause_  
_Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)_  
_So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better_  
_She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"_

Now she has pushed her luck! She wants a fight, she's got a fight! "Did you like my song Annie?" Now I have lost it. I punch her. "CAT-FIGHT!" I hear the immature Travis Stoll shout. "Mum! Stop! Please…." Alec says as Rachel….

* * *

**Ohhhh! What is Rachel about to do...? Still need Characte ideas, much appreciated... managed to post 2 in one day :) Tht was chapter 4 :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Do not own Percy Jackson and other characters except alec and Amelia!**

**Here is Chapter 5! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

_Last time: _

_She wants a fight, she's got a fight! "Did you like my song Annie?" Now I have lost it. I punch her. "CAT-FIGHT!" I hear the immature Travis Stoll shout. "Mum! Stop! Please…." Alec says as Rachel…._

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

"Mum! Help! Mum don't let her take me!" Rachel was kidnapping my little angel! "Rachel, get your hands off him!" A voice behind me says. "P-P-Percy! Help my Alec please!" Percy was that voice! "Well, well, well. Is he yours Percy?" Rachel says. She is clearly trying to create an argument between us. "No he is not, Rachel. His father is – is – is…" I can't tell Alec he is a demigod! A sudden blaze of yellow and gold enter the room. "Apollo!" I say, as Apollo walks up to me and hugs me. I cry onto his shoulder. "Wait! Alec is a – and Apollo's you're – this is a lot to process!" Percy said. "RACHEL! YOU BROKE THE ORACLE CODE! HAND OVER MY SON NOW! THEN YOU WILL BE SENTENCED TO DEATH!" Apollo shouted. "Death? I never got away with HER son! How did I break the oracle code?" Rachel said. Rachel being sentenced to death didn't sound bad. "1. Yes death, you broke the oracle code and attempted kidnapping. You broke the no crushes code. Penalty is written in small print. 'If said oracle breaks the code, said oracle shall be sentenced to death." Rachel's smile dropped. Apollo snapped his fingers and with that Rachel was gone. Cheers where blasting everywhere! Then Alec started to glow yellow like he did when he was first born. "Apollo! What is going on?" I shout through a loud gust of wind.

**Percy's POV**

* * *

Annabeth was calling out to Apollo when I saw Amelia glow pink. "Amelia!" I shout! I had already lost the love of my life to a god, I will not lose my daughter too! "Thought you could get rid of me that easily? YOU THOUGHT WRONG! HERA HAS JUST MADE ME A GODDESS! ANNABETH, I THOUGHT THE GODS LIKED YOU. FUNNILY ENOUGH YOU'RE MUM ISNT TRYING TO STOP THIS! PERCY JACKSON YOU WILL AGREE TO MARRY ME IF YOU WANT YOUR DAUGHTER TO LIVE, ANNABETH, IF YOU WANT YOUR SON TO LIVE, A LIFE FOR A LIFE. YOU MUST DIE FOR YOUR SON TO LIVE. BUT WHEN YOU DIE YOU MUST BE ON THE TOP OF MT. OLYMPUS IN GREECE! UNTIL YOU ARE DEAD, NEITHER OF YOU ARE GETTING YOUR CHILD BACK! MWAHAHAHAHAH!" Annabeth couldn't die. I couldn't marry Rachel – wouldn't.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is short - but it has a lot of drama! Still looking for character ideas! Will say in A/N to read one of you're fanfics if you do! Thank you! Keep reading! Next up... Chapter 6 :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that I havent been updating. I have been really busy and also i have had writers block...**

**Sorry that the story has been moving a bit fast. Im kind of new at this, I see what you mean though :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own PJO, I only own Alec and Amelia :)**

**Here is Chapter 6... Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

* * *

I'll go to Greece if it saves Alec's life. Alec is my life. Though, when I die, Rachel will probably kill Alec then. "How do I know you won't kill Alec IF I sacrifice myself?!" I shout to the sky. "You don't" Rachel says and cackles such an evil laugh, not even the meanest witch could beat. What about Percy? He would probably kill me to get his daughter back. How did I get myself in this mess? I wish I had a normal life! A light glow appeared in the room. Mum. "Mum?" I say. "Yes, Annabeth, it's me. You don't have to die. This isn't your fate. It is Alec's. Rachel isn't a goddess; she is just playing with your emotions. The words you heard where – are her last words. You will never hear from her again. Alec will die, but to be a god. Because of being kidnapped twice in one day – we have put a charm on him. On his 16th birthday he will die. Then on his 17th he will become his Father's apprentice – but still a god – if he wishes. I must go now my daughter. As must you Apollo, you will get your children back in a year. Don't ask why. Just go with the flow…" my Mum says before disappearing. Why can't I get my son back until next year? My mum is the goddess of wisdom, so there must be a logical explanation. She said Children, which does mean Percy won't get Amelia back until I get Alec back. Let my sulking start…

* * *

**Percy's POV**

* * *

Athena and Apollo just left. I am so glad I don't have to marry… Rachel… yet so sad I can't see my daughter. Why did they take them? I am not leaving camp until I have my daughter. That's when I see Chiron gallop over to Annabeth. They exchange a few words and Chiron gallops off. What am I – invisible?! 'Hello? Hero and Saviour of Olympus here?!' I say to myself. I walk over to Annabeth. "Hey. Haven't seen you in seven years. I see you have a son now…" I say. "I see you have a daughter now," she says coldly. Then she punches me in my weak spot. "I guess I deserved that…" I say to her. "You do." She says bitterly before running off. "Annabeth! Wait!" I shout after her. No response. What have I done?

* * *

**That was Chapter 6. Hope you enjoyed it... Review if you want...**

**:)~~~~~~~~~~~~lol~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ - EvilLungs  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Read more: TAYLOR SWIFT - MEAN LYRICS

**CHAPTER 7 - CHILDREN IN NEED SPECIAL!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON! OR TAYLOR SWIFT'S SONG MEAN  
**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV  
**

I ran away from Percy. Straight to the Athena cabin. I saw a little girl crying. She must be one of my half-sisters. "Hello... are you okay?" I asked the little girl. "No! My Father and Mother, left me... well I guess she is my step-mother. My real mother is Athena, my Fathers name is Fredrick Chase, my step-mothers name is Sarah. They dont love me any more. I ran away. A nice satyr named Grover found me... Whats your name?" The little girl says. I was in shock. She wasn't just a half-sister... she was an actual sister. "Annabeth, Annabeth Chase... whats Your name? Why are you crying?" I say to her. "A mean, nasty witch of a girl from the Aphrodite cabin... she was saying I wasn't smart enough to be Athena's daughter. Then she said something about how you would hate me if we ever met. So I came here... I'm not the only one though. Drew bullies other people. She says that you left when your boyfriend cheated. She said that... that... no one ever loves children of Athena! My name is Alyssa... Alyssa Chase. Are you my big sister? Will you leave me too?" she says. "I think i am your big sister, and no, i wont leave you... except right now i need to have a word with Drew. One minute..." I say before putting my invisibility hat on. I sneak up behind Drew. "Like OMG did you like see that like crybaby like Alyssa. She is like totally like pathetic..." She says in a whiny voice. "Dreewwww... whooo aree youuu calllinnggg pathetiiccc. Thee nexttt timmeee you bullyyy someoneee, a horribbllle curse will settt into actionnn. Nooo boyyy willll everrr likeee youuu againnn!" I say before walking away still invisible. I hear a daughter of Apollo making a cover of Taylor Swift's song Mean. "Let me guess... Drew?" I say taking off my hat. She nodds. "Sing that at the campfire. Dedicate it to Drew." I say before walking off.

-JUSTANAWESOMEPAGEBREAKSEPERA TINGSOMETHING-

THE NEXT DAY

It was time for the campfire. I sat down next to my sister Alyssa. The Apollo girl began to sing.

_You, with your words like knives _  
_ And swords and weapons that you use against me_  
_ You, knock me off my feet again, _  
_ Got me feeling like a nothing_  
_ You, with your voice like nails _  
_ On a chalk board, calling me out when I'm wounded_  
_ You, picking on the weaker man_  
_ Well then_

_ You can take me down _  
_ With just one single blow _  
_ But you don't know what you don't know_

_ Someday I'll be living in a big old city _  
_ And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
_ Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me _  
_ And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
_ Why you gotta be so mean?_

_ You, with your switching sides _  
_ And your wildfire lies and your humiliation_  
_ You have pointed out my flaws again _  
_ As if I don't already see them_  
_ I walk with my head down, _  
_ Try to block you out 'cause I never impress you_  
_ I just want to feel okay again_

_ I bet you got pushed around_  
_ Somebody made you cold but the cycle ends right now _  
_ 'Cause you can't lead me down that road _  
_ And you don't know what you don't know_

_ Someday I'll be living in a big old city _  
_ And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
_ Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me _  
_ And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
_ Why you gotta be so mean?_

_ And I can see you years from now in a bar_  
_ Talking over a football game _  
_ With that same big loud opinion_  
_ But nobody's listening, washed up and ranting _  
_ About the same old bitter things_  
_ Drunk and rumbling on about how I can't sing _  
_ But all you are is mean_  
_ All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic_  
_ And alone in life and mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

_ But someday I'll be living in a big old city _  
_ And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
_ Yeah someday I'll be big enough _  
_ So you can't hurt me _  
_ And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
_ Why you gotta be so (mean)_  
_ Someday I'll be living in a big old city_  
_ (Why you gotta be so mean)_

_ And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
_ (Why you gotta be so mean)_  
_ Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_  
_ (Why you gotta be so mean)_  
_ And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
_ Why you gotta be so mean?_

She was brilliant. Drews face soured. She deserved it. Thats when I saw who she was sitting next to. She was sitting next to HIM. HIM is Percy. He had his arm around her. I couldnt take it anymore. "Alyssa, i'll meet you back in the cabin." I say to my seven year old sister. "Okay, Annabeth!" my sister says.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I noticed Annabeth glaring at Drew for the last hour. Then I noticed a girl sat next to her. An exact replica. I saw Annabeth look at me, say something to her sister get up and run away. I thought she was over me. Why was she glaring at my girlfriend. Yes, Drew is my girlfriend. Oh well. I tried talking to Annabeth before. She ignored me. Not my problem.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Why did I storm off like that? If you'd ask me if i still loved Percy Jackson... I'd say yes.

* * *

**That was chapter 7... hope you enjoyed it :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Really, Really sorry for the late update, everything has been kicking off recently. **

**Also I have had a lot of homework and writers block, so I have no idea where I am going with this chapter! Whoops? Sorry in advance to anyone that likes Drew.  
**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

"Thalia, he has a kid and a girlfriend! I am just some girl from his past now!" I cried into the phone. On the other line was Thalia, Percy's cousin, she married her cousin, Nico (Dont worry, gods dont have DNA) and together they had a son, Emo. "If that seaweed brain stays with that im not going to say it- Drew, i will come to CHB and murder him!" Thalia screams. Thats when my sister walked in. "Hey, what are you doing back so early?" I say to her. "Some guy and his girlfriend walked me back, they want to speak to you. "Bye Thalia" I say whilst walking outside. "Percy, Drew," I say to them. "Hello Annabeth, as a parent I thought you knew not to leave a child unattended," Drew said. "I do know, Alyssa is my sister, not child, also she was with our other siblings - if it is any of your business - which its not. Also I am a great parent so DO NOT say I am a bad parent. You try being a single mum to a growing boy. Also, I love Alec, he is my world, if you have came here to lecture me on parenting, think again, what would you know? No-one takes you seriously Drew, you're a joke. What do you know about parenting anyway?"

* * *

**Drew's POV (You were not expecting that were you?):**

When Annabeth said those words i felt crushed. "Well, at least I didnt get my child taken away for a year by the gods!" I shout at her. Forgetting Percy was there. Percy also got his child, Amelia taken away for the year aswell. "Are you implying I am a bad parent Drew?" Percy says to me. "No, but I was implying that Annabeth is!" I say, immediatly regretting it. "Drew we are over! Annabeth and I are in the same situation and Annabeth is right, you are a joke!" Percy says. It took a few seconds to process. I run off in tears. Thats when I see some lightning struck the ground next to me, then everything goes black...

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, still trying to get back in the writing flow at the moment, sorry if i got any characters mixed up, if I did please tell me and I will correct it :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

I sat down on my bed crying. "Why am I such a bad mother? How could I get my little Alec taken away from me? I'm a terrible mother!" I sob to no-one in particular. Percy plops down on the bed next to me. "Maybe it would help if we talked about it," Percy suggests. "You start, tell me about your daughter," I say to him. He lies down. "Aphrodite, wonderful Goddess, is her mother. unfortunately for me Amelia got the ability to charmspeak. She can get me up in the morning by making me go to the toilet, it's really weird," Percy says. "No kidding," I say with a smirk. "Haha, she gets straight A's in school, it pains me to look at her, she is so much like you and she isn't even your daughter. In fact I don't think I ever stopped loving you," he says looking at me with love in his eyes. "Tell me about Alec," he says trying to change the subject. "His dad is Apollo, he want to be a doctor. He never shuts up about water or the sea, and he acts so much like you its scary. I missed you Percy, I feel lost," I tell him, lying back and using his stomach as a pillow. "I missed you too Annabeth, you have no idea how much I missed you," he tells me stroking my blonde curls. We lie there a few minutes, both just talking about our lives when I hear Percy snoring and decide to go to sleep aswell. I fall asleep instantly and that's when I know I'm still in love with him.

* * *

**Percy's POV:  
**

It was nice to talk to Annabeth like this again. It made me feel special knowing that I was the only one that she'd had this talk with. I just wish there was a way for me to explain what was going on all those years ago.

-Dream-

_Annabeth and I in the back garden. "Mummy, Mummy look what I found!" says a little girl about three. "It's beautiful Summer, why dont you show your baby sister," Annabeth says to the little girl called Summer. "Here look Buffy, its a pretty flower isn't it!" The girl says happily to the little baby. Thats when I see me picking Summer up. "How's my little Summer Flower?" I - no - Dream me says to the girl. Was she my daughter, my daughter that I could have with Annabeth. They're so beautiul. I see Dream me put down Summer walk over to me and say "You gotta get her back man, you gotta," he says as they all fade away. _

-End Dream-

Getting Annabeth back is now my mission in life, I have to meet those girls, they will happen. But how? I lie there, thinking about how I am going to get Annabeth back, I dont realise that she is waking up and looks up at me. "Whats the matter?" she asks me, sounding like she woke up from a 100 year sleep. "Just thinking," I say to her. She laughs. "Perseus Jackson, thinking, i never thought I'd see the day," she says sarcastically. "Hurtful, I do think, very rarely though," I mutter. "Course you do seaweed brain, Of course you do," she says to me. I laugh this time. "Hey, do you possibly want to go out for some food? We have to leave Camp at some point," I say to her and she knows it's true. "Yeah, let me get dressed, you might want to change clothes too," she says walking over to her dresser. "See you in five seaweed brain," she says, motioning for me to leave. So I do. I walk to my cabin and pick out some faded jeans, blue converse and a sea-green top. I go and wait outside her cabin and when she walks out it's as if the world stops. well at least my world. I must have been staring at her for minutes because when I entered the lovly world called reality she was waving her hand in front of my face. "Sorry, I blanked out there," I say to her. "Where do you want to get food from?" I ask her. "There's a new Italian down the street, we could go there?" she says to me. I had heard about that italian and decided it was worth the risk of leaving the camp properly. They had expanded the camp, to make it more like a college campus, with little restaurants and small shops and things like that, run by demi-gods. "Lets go," I say offering her my hand which she gladly takes. When we arrive at the restaurant we are shown to a nice small booth and are handed our menus. I order a pineapple and ham pizza (earning me the remark "How can you eat pineapple? Or Hawian Pizza?" from Annabeth and me saying "My Dad's the sea God, I love tropical island food,") with a glass of wine and Annabeth ordering a pepperoni pizza and a glass of wine. We eat our meals reminising about the old times, staying clear from the times we were a couple. When the cheque comes she offers to pay half but I won't let her, "But then isn't this a date?" she asks. "Only if you want it to be Anna," I say, hoping that she says yes. "If it has to be a date, then it is a date," she says. I decide to take her to a little place for a coffee. "This place is nice Percy," she says. "I hoped you'd remeber it, we did have our first date here," I say to her, her mouth dropping open in shock. We walk back to camp. "Annabeth, I meant it when I said I never stopped loving you," I say. She looks down to the floor. "I know, I meant it when I said I missed you. In fact,, I never stopped loving you either," Annabeth confesses to me. Thats when it happens. The heart-wrenching scream. "Rachel?" We both say. "That's right, I'm back and better than ever,"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: Do not own PJO**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

What is Rachel doing back here? I thought she was dead, I hoped she was dead. "How is little Alec? _Annie?"_ She smirks. "Don't mention him! What are you doing here, you're dead! AND DONT CALL ME ANNIE!" I shout at the red-haired devil. I wouldn't be surprised if she was the daughter of Satan. "Hello Percy," she says flirtatiously, giggling and flipping her red frizzy out of control hair. "Rachel, leave us alone, after all that you've done do you really thonk that i'd want to be with you Rachel?" Percy says to the frizzy haired freak . "You are the reason why Annabeth and I arent together!" Percy continues. "Not my fault there was a lack of trust in your relationship!" She replies with a smirk across her face. "If I remeber correctly, Rachel, you were the reason for the trust issues, now go away and don't bother us again!" I say to her getting fed up of Rachel and Percy throwing insults at each-other. "Just you wait Annie, Just you wait," Rachel says with a smirk before walking away. "Glad she's gone, night Annabeth," Percy says walking back to his cabin. Now, I was alone. I run back to my cabin, get into my pjamas and go to sleep.

-Dream-

_I was trapped in a silver room. "Help! Help!" I shout to no-one in particular wishing to get out of this place of hell. "Don't bother shouting Annie, it's no use, we are in a place so far away, no one will ever find you, and you will be dead by morning," The voice says. "Why are you doing this?" I say, my voice sounding weak. "You had what I wanted, everyone thinks you're dead, now I have what I want," the person says. The figure leaves the room as gas pours in. 'That's the end Annabeth' I say to myself as I go to a endless sleep._

_-_Dream-

I wake up screaming. Someone rushes into the room. Malcom. "Everything alright Anna?" He asks me. "Yeah, nightmare, that's all. Nothing major, go back to bed," I say waiting for him to leave. "Okay, Anna, but be careful, it could have been a demigod dream," he says before walking back to his room. Demigod dreams are usually a warning when something bad ould happen. _'What is going to happen?'_ I mentally ask my self. After my nightmare I couldn't get back to sleep. I have to tell Chiron, he will know what to do, he has to to. I grab my coat and put my slippers on. I can't be alone, I need to be with someone. "Percy," I whisper. I need Percy. Percy, the person I love, the person that has the ability to hurt me more than anybody else. I make my way to his cabin and knock the door. I still have tears in my eyes aswell. You know that it was really bad, because I nver cry, the only times I have cried was when Luke died, when Percy and I broke up, and when i lost Alec. "Annabeth?" Percy asked groggily...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, that I haven't updated in a long time, but 1) WiseOwl changed the email address and didn't tell me**

**2) Also, I have had major writer's block**

**3) School**

**And that about sums it up...**

**Please review and tell me what you think**


End file.
